A Meeting of Lovers
by Buffyslover69
Summary: After a long time of being apart Aragorn and Arwen greet each other with tender words and show just how strong their love truly is but Aragorn is carrying a dark and dirty secret that can ruin their lives forever. Rated R for strong sexuality and violence
1. Reunited at Last

A Meeting of Lovers  
  
Aragorn waited for the arrival of his lover, still and motionless listening and breathing heavily. The wide doors of the bedroom opened and there stood Arwen glistening in the light that was cast from her beautifully fashioned body. "I have awaited you my love for many an hour."  
  
"I apologize Aragorn but I had business with my father, Lord Elrond of the Elves."  
  
"Come in with me, Arwen and let me bask upon the brilliance that you lay before me."  
  
Arwen entered and laid herself upon the bed where Aragorn was. The Elven bed was finely crafted with bars of gold and a mattress made of eagle feathers. Aragorn gazed at his lover and best friend with his benign blue eyes. "Arwen before my journey you said you would forsake the immortal life of your people to live with me."  
  
"And to that I hold.." Arwen whispered in his ear "I would rather live one life with you than pass all the ages of this world alone."  
  
'My love.." but before Aragorn could finish Arwen pressed her lips upon his to taste the passion of his words. "My love, your journey is over and now you shall receive the spoils of your war." She stood up above him and moved her hands to unbutton her beaming blue rode. Bit by bit she slid off each button revealing each second, more of her slender body. Her silky hair hung limply over her forehead, her pointed ears turned red with blush, her body was completely exposed. She bent down quickly on top of Aragorn and ripped his already torn shirt off of his chest with vigor and adore, exposing his tough skin. Aragorn lay exposed below the uncovered Arwen as she moved her tongue down his burly well-built chest down to the place where Aragorn yearned to be touched for so long. He shivered as she slid her hands into his breeches, his feeling her soft touch.  
  
Aragorn's chest heaved with sharp, quick movements and Arwen's pattern was ghastly interrupted. "S- sorry--"  
  
"Shall I continue my love or do you want to start." Arwen closed her eyes; Aragorn placed his mouth upon her breast. Arwen gasped with every breath that Aragorn took. Arwen let out a cry as Aragorn squeezed each sphere between his hands. The warmth of her body beckoned him to continue.  
  
Arwen let out another cry as Aragorn's hot mouth closed around her soft opening. She wriggled and fidgeted as he slipped his tongue into the opening. His tongue moved around wildly inside of her and with each second it moved, she let out another strangled cry of thrill. She tossed and turned but each time Aragorn offered to remove his tongue she pleaded him to continue. He did as she asked and stirred his tongue ever fiercely inside her. Arwen kissed his palm, as soft and gentle as any woman to her male. Gently as she could she lathered his hands with kisses. She rubbed her gentle hands between his big ones and all was right in the world. Her breathing quickened as Aragorn moved his tongue faster.  
  
"No words could express the joy that I feel when you are near Aragorn. My sweet, your journey was a long and perilous one but I tell you that mine was even worse. Each day my heart grew weary thinking of the troubles that plague you my love. Oh if you only knew my anguish as I watched you take off on your voyage. Each day when you were gone I felt as if I were carrying the weight of the world on my shoulders but now you are here and my troubles no longer hassle me. You are here with me Aragorn and soon we will join as one. Until that day is here I will make an effort to keep you by my side in the shelter of my arms."  
  
"Oh Arwen, you are good to me..." suddenly Arwen began to cry but they were not tears of sorrow as Aragorn thought but tears of joy and virtue. They were tears that showed Arwen's dedication to her love. Aragorn leaned in on her and kissed the salty drops from her cheeks. "You taste frightened."  
  
"I am not. not anymore for we are together now and that is all that matters." Once again she began kissing his body all over. With his breeches on the floor Aragorn pulled Arwen on top of him and placed her in position. She stirred slowly making sure that her motion was satisfying for both her and her mate. She felt his hardness inside of her and moaned with delight. "OH ARAGORN!" Aragorn moved his body with hers so that they were both in tune with each other. Soon their movements were unified, almost melodious. Their bodies began to sweat as they rubbed against one another in a smooth sensual motion. Arwen could feel the touch of his manhood between the inner walls of her body. She moved back and forth to keep their movements in twine and all the while she kept thinking of how fortunate she was. She had always been the most beautiful woman in Rivendale, the most graceful and regal elf her world has had to offer but for some cause she had always attracted elves of a low demeanor but now she had found the man which charmed her every dream, filled her every being, and marked her life with true happiness.  
  
Being a warrior Aragorn has found it difficult to settle with a woman. He often wondered, while on the battle field, if he would ever find a love as true and constant as the mighty ocean, as sound as the prodigious Grey Mountains, and as refined as the elves themselves, now he has, and with an elf none the less. He considered himself the luckiest man on Middle Earth.  
  
Aragorn's breathing quickened as the movement became faster by the moment; it was all he could do to simply keep up with her. She was considerably spry for such a gentle creature.  
  
For a moment the room was still, it was as if the room shifted to stop everything occurring, nothing could be heard except the strident panting of the now tired Arwen and Aragon. Their actions had been wild and impetuous but it was entirely out of love, love shared by the two and precipitated by the feelings they kept deep within themselves.  
  
The room was now silent and only the whistling of the wind could be heard entering through the thinly shaped windows. All was calm as Aragorn and Arwen sat there gazing lovingly into each others eyes and admiring each other's face.  
  
"My love with you I feel as if the world were standing still and so eagerly I wish that it were so that I could be here with you forever" whispered Aragorn to Arwen "You are like no other in my life, you are the very being of my soul and the maker of my world" As he whispered each word to her he slowly and passionately nuzzled her neck and cradled her arms.  
  
"Oh Aragon, if only there words in which I could express the feelings that I hold for you but mere words are not enough to be able to cover every inch of affection that I hold for you. Neither Elvish nor the tongue of man could scratch the surface of my fondness for you, my need to be near you, and my addiction your lips, the lips which taste as sweet as the honey of the bees and the ambrosia of the gods. Oh woe is me to stifle my every thought and emotion for you. If only you new, if only I could conjure my every thought at this very moment but we have none the time for it."  
  
"You need not to worry about me knowing your feelings, my sweet, for I have always known, from the very moment we met I knew your exact thoughts and intentions. You need not to worry about expressing your words for we have developed a bond so strong that our minds seem as if they are one, joined together like our bodies during the making of love. Arwen you are the most important person in my life and you will always be first above all else, my priority.  
  
"I LOVE YOU Arwen of Rivendale! I love your limitless mind, your dark silken hair, and your deep penetrating eyes. I love your soft body, your sensual nature, and your charming smile. I love the very soul, the very essence of you and my promise to you is that I always will love you till the end of my days and further.  
  
I tear suddenly ran down Arwen's face, rushing down her cheek, and dropping to the maple floor. She felt overjoyed, and felt the need to rush towards Aragorn and lunge herself deep into his arms. Her tears washed off against hard chest and Aragorn lifted Arwen's face to kiss her. Their lips came close and touched and suddenly there was a change in the room. It was no longer seemingly dark. A radiant blue and white light was cast above the two lovers covering the ceiling glistening from hundreds of celestial crystal orbs simply hovering above them. It was as if the night sky and all its stars had replaced the ceiling leaving the two in an irrefutable heaven on earth. 


	2. Painful Memories

A Meeting of Lovers  
  
Chapter Two: Painful Memories  
  
Morning dawned; the darkness began to fade away as the sun slowly rose into the sky. It's ethereal colors of red, gold, and orange was cast throughout the whole valley as it's light illuminated each blade of grass and every drop of water. Its gentle rays peaked over the course mountaintops and the sounds of crickets came to an abrupt halt.  
  
Deep in Rivendell a drowsy Arwen was waking to an empty bed. Coming out of her deep sleep she gently rubbed her eyes, gave a small yawn, and quickly noticed that Aragorn was not asleep next to her. She ran her hand past the indent left beside her then rose to her feet. Completely exposed, she glided towards the window, her footsteps barely audible, and reached for her satin blue robe, the same robe she briefly wore yesterday before presenting herself to her once lost love.  
  
The sounds of twittering birds could be heard from outside and as she sat on the window pane she noticed just how beautiful her surrounding were, from the tall burly trees to the calm and shimmering lake. Though she lived her entire life in Rivendell somehow everything just seemed much more striking and vivid. Everything was so uplifting, inspirational, and breathtaking to the soul.  
  
* The halls were dark and though it was morning no sunlight had penetrated the palace walls. Everything was blurry, each turn was as hard as the last, and to take another step took every ounce of strength that Aragorn had within him. He felt a deep pain strike his heart and clutched his hands to his chest to keep himself from falling. What a horrible feeling but when had this started? When was the last time Aragorn remembered feeling so terrible? When was the last time he lost good feeling throughout his entire body?  
  
It had been back in Rohan. They had defeated the seemingly endless line of orcs at the barricade of Helms Deep, a safe haven to the people of Rohan. The orcs sent to them by the evil sorcerer Saruman and their hopes of defeating Sauron had risen slightly. It no longer seemed hopeless and now with the alliance of men and elves they were one step closer to putting an end to the evil ring.  
  
Tired and disgruntled, Aragorn sought a cure for his loneliness. His desire to see his maiden elf was overwhelming but soon after heading back to Edoras he found solace in the company of the fair Eowyn.  
  
"Good Evening Aragorn, my uncle wishes me thank you for your services to our people."  
  
"There is no need fair lady, the fact that there is one less place corrupted by evil of the white wizard is thanks enough for me."  
  
Silence immediately filled the room making every second more uncomfortable until finally one of them decided to speak again. "That necklace you wear, its truly remarkable, a thing of beauty. I was wondering if I could maybe try it on."  
  
Something told Aragorn not to take off the necklace but how could he refuse. He didn't want to insult her by saying no and what else could he do but that necklace had been given to him by Arwen and allowing another woman to wear it would be treacherous but something pushed him forward. He unlatched the necklace and placed it onto Eowyn noticing how soft and smooth her skin felt brushing up against his hand.  
  
"How does it look?" she asked hoping she would get a flattering comment but Aragorn said nothing, he simply stood there as if mesmerized by her beauty.  
  
What was this feeling that Aragorn experiencing. A surge of joy and ecstasy flowed through his entire body. It was a familiar feeling, the same way he felt whenever he was around Arwen, but this wasn't Arwen. She wasn't even an elf. He couldn't possibly be falling for another woman, could he? He loved Arwen and no one else, but did he really. Right now he wasn't really sure and he was afraid of what he might do to find out.  
  
"Aragorn are you alright?"  
  
Still he said nothing and Eowyn was beginning to feel a little uncomfortable. What was wrong with Aragorn? Why wasn't he saying anything? Eowyn wasn't sure but she wasn't about to miss this opportunity. She had Aragorn all to herself, just as she's always wanted and now was the time to make her move.  
  
Eowyn moved slightly closer to Aragorn, hoping that he wouldn't back away, and he didn't. She moved closer still but slowly in hopes not to scare Aragorn away. Finally she was close enough to smell his manly musk. It was intoxicating to her and she decided to make her move before she lost her nerve. She lifted her hands and ran them through Aragorn's long lustrous hair, feeling every follicle and grasping every strand.  
  
Eowyn's touch knocked Aragorn out of his trance bringing him back to her. He couldn't help but feel close to her. Everything felt right and before he could think, he found himself cupping his hands around Eowyn's face and pressing his lips against hers. Her lips were so soft, almost familiar. He knew this touch before but from where? Where had he felt such gentle lips, such a warming embrace? It was great but something just didn't seem right, something just didn't feel right. He couldn't control himself, he couldn't stop himself from kissing her and before he knew it, he found himself unbuttoning her smock and running his fingers down her supple body.  
  
He couldn't believe how great her body felt against his and soon they found themselves together on Eowyn's bed rubbing their bodies against each other. Their bodies sweating, Aragorn pushed himself deep into Eowyn's body, inch by inch. Eowyn yelled out in a wave pleasure and before she knew it, it was over and as they laid on the bed still and motionless thoughts of deceit ran through Aragorn's  
  
What had he done?  
  
He had betrayed Arwen's trust and slept with another woman. Why had he done this, was it because he missed Arwen so much he needed to be with someone to relieve his stress? That must have been it; nothing else could move him to cheat on his lifetime lover. His insides hurt, everything suddenly became blurry and he couldn't find the strength to rise up off the bed.  
  
He felt the exact same way now. Aragorn collapsed unto the maple floor in the palace. He placed his hand on his throbbing forehead and wiped off the droplets of sweat forming on the back of his neck.  
  
Footsteps could be heard coming from the other side of the hallway; Aragorn couldn't let anyone see him like this so he quickly rose to his feet and straightened his hair.  
  
"Where were you darling?" It was Arwen; she left the room to search for Aragorn. She lost him once and she wasn't going to lose him again and she was ready to do anything she could to keep her love safe and close to her.  
  
"I wasn't tired." he said with less vigor than usual "I needed to walk around and clear." but before he could finish he quickly collapsed onto the floor making a huge noise that echoed throughout the entire hall.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Hey this is just the second chapter and I plan on continuing this story. If you like this story recommend it to your friends. 


	3. The Dream

A Meeting of Lovers  
  
Chapter Three: The Dream  
  
He moved quickly through the darkness, dodging every branch, shifting swiftly past each tree but no matter how fast he ran there were no means of getting away, no matter of escaping the shadows. He was stuck with no where to go and no place to hide. The shadows were moving closer each second, hiding throughout the blankets of the dark and concealed by nighttime's cloak.  
  
He took quarters between the lines of shrubbery surrounding the lake hoping they would be enough to hide him from the shadows. He stirred slowly within the greenery but cut himself on one of the large sharp thorns growing form the bushes. His skin turned red and a line of blood slowly dripped out from his body splashing onto the ground. He groaned and placed his hand over the cut in an attempt to stop the bleeding but soon saw that the blood simply flowed over his hand and onto the ground. He grabbed a handful of leaves to wipe the red off but found that the leaves didn't help; they only covered his hand with more dirt and filth.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The shadows moved faster and faster, they had caught his scent and were fresh on his trail. Trying not to fall behind, they quickened their pace. With great stride they moved throughout the forest knocking down everything that crossed their path. Eyes glaring, nostrils flared, they cast a flash of evil throughout the woods as they moved closer and closer to their prey. Gliding through the air like kites caught in an updraft they moved ever nearer to the lake where he hid. Nothing could escape the shadows for once they caught your scent they will never stop hunting you. With great patience the shadows crept around the line of bushes, circling the almost completely hidden lake, and were preparing to launch their attack. They had followed his scent all the way here and now it was time to make their final move. The creatures stopped once they had reached the bushes trying to hear the movement of their prey. Their shifting cape-like bodies brushed up against the greenery making slight noises. They knew that they had to strike now while they were good and ready so with one quick pounce they leapt straight over the shrubbery to grab the nearly defenseless man but were surprised to find nothing there but a small dried up circle of blood.  
  
* * * * *  
  
His hand was wet and sticky, completely covered in blood and muck. He knew that he had to quickly conceal the scent of his blood if he stood any chance of surviving this god awful experience. Suddenly he heard a noise that made him completely freeze. Trying not to move, he stayed knelt upon the ground attempting to hear what exactly was coming. He stopped every motion and every breath but the noise had gone, whatever he heard must have left. Then the noise came again and he knew that was the time to leave, so very quietly he crawled slowly towards the lake to make his escape. From clear across the bushes he could see a few shadow-like figures leaping over the bushes and hovering over the circle of blood he had left.  
  
The lake was calm, no ripples were cast and the only thing that could be seen was the reflection of the giant moon floating in the lake. Everything else was dark and dreary.  
  
What was this place that he had wondered into and how did he get there? He was completely alone, alone in this forest with not a sign of civilization. Not even an animal could be seen anywhere near there, no owls hooting incessantly in the tree tops, no squirrels scurrying across the grass, not even a single firefly illuminating the night sky. It was as if the forest had been wiped clean of all living creatures. The only thing he had seen that even remotely resembled a living being were those shadows but they were hunting him and he wasn't about to go ask them for any help.  
  
He turned towards the lake and could see his reflection, could see his face covered in endless filth and his body marred the scars left behind by the wicked thorns. He didn't like it. He didn't like seeing himself this way, so savage and wild, so unclean and indecent. He needed to change that. His clothes on the ground the man submerged himself into the lake to wash everything off, to wash off the cuts and bruises, the dirt and muck, and memories.the hurtful memories of his betrayal.  
  
The lake was cold and Aragorn shivered as the water flapped up against his bare skin. His body was rough and his skin hard and ragged. His hands were coarse and his hair dry and damaged. His body was no longer in the perfect shape that it once was in, and he was ashamed, ashamed of his body and ashamed of himself.  
  
How could he have possibly strayed away from the one thing in his life that seemed sure? Why did he do that to her? Why did he betray her?  
  
All these questions and more were running through his head but this was neither the time nor the place for answers.  
  
A loud ear piercing shriek could be heard echoing through the entire forest. The shriek rang through woods and reached the lake, loud and discordantly. Aragorn exited the lake and quickly gathered his garments. Nervous and afraid of what would happen to him he nervously fumbled and dropped his things on the floor. He tripped over his shoe and landed roughly in a bed of rocks. Aragorn lay there exposed on the ground unable to get up. He had lost all feeling in his legs and arms so he couldn't feel the pains surging through his body.  
  
Then came another shriek but this time it was much louder, it was getting closer and by the sound of it, much madder.  
  
Aragorn didn't know what to do. He couldn't move he couldn't even feel his body. It was as if all that was left of him was his head, but there was body laying there motionless. He was defenseless and he was pretty sure that the shadow was getting much closer.  
  
The shriek came again but now it was coming from behind him.  
  
"What am I going to do?"  
  
He thought to himself but his thoughts were quickly interrupted as a strange cloak-like figure came gliding towards him. It came slowly closer to him and inch by inch it made its way towards the injured man, its body moving around as if being blown by the wind.  
  
What was this thing? It couldn't possibly be person because it had no body. It looked just like a cape caught in an updraft but Aragorn could see its deadly red eyes glowing nastily under the hooded beast and suddenly from out of nowhere came at least seven more of these things. He was surrounded and it looked like the end. With no feeling in his body Aragorn couldn't protect himself but even if he could move, he didn't have a single weapon, no bow and arrow, no axe, no mace, not even a sword. He was sure that if he had his sword that he would be able to get out of this predicament but alas, he was stuck.  
  
The cloak-like creatures slowly lowered themselves as if getting ready to bite him. Aragorn was afraid, he feared for his life.  
  
"Aragorn..Aragorn"  
  
He heard his name but where was it coming from?  
  
"Aragorn wake up my darling"  
  
* * * * *  
  
Everything was blurred and as Aragorn opened his eyes he could see her, hovering over him. She looked like an angel; he could see Arwen placing a damp cloth unto his forehead. He slowly rose, and sat up straight on the bed. He was weak and could barely move his arms but somehow he found the strength to open his mouth and ask "What happened?"  
  
"You gave us quite a scare my love. When you fell unto the floor I yelled for help and got someone to pick you up and take you to our room. You've been here sleeping here ever since."  
  
"I have?" he asked with a confusing look on his face.  
  
"But what about the shadows. were they all a dream, was that whole thing made up?"  
  
He couldn't believe it. It was all a dream and now he was safe and sound and next to his angel. "What a weird dream" he whispered to himself.  
  
"What did you say my love?"  
  
"I'm sorry for frightening you, I wasn't feeling quite myself but now I am all better."  
  
A smile appeared on Arwen's face and she let out a sigh of relief. "I'm glad to hear that, so maybe now we could begin the planning of our wedding."  
  
The wedding, how could Aragorn have forgotten? They had planned to get married as soon as Aragorn had returned, but how could he marry her now? How could he marry her after.that?  
  
Aragorn said nothing but instead sat there with a less than sincere smile upon his face. He didn't have any choice but to lie to her. "Of course we can, it's all I've been thinking about."  
  
Arwen was so excited she jumped up off of her chair and into Aragorn's arms. Aragorn took her in and held her tight. Her hair rubbed against his face and as he inhaled he took in the most wonderful fragrance. She moaned and pushed herself deeper into his embrace. He didn't want to let her go because for that one brief moment he was happy and nothing else mattered. 


	4. Gentle Showers and Lonely Hearts

A Meeting of Lovers  
  
Chapter four: Gentle Showers and Lonely Hearts  
  
A gentle tap could be heard from behind the door and as it creaked open a lofty dark-skinned elf entered the room with a small parchment of paper in his right hand and goblet of mead in his left. The elf walked over to the bed and placed the goblet unto the side table drawer and with the same hand he gently brushed Aragorn's shoulder softly urging him to wake up. "Wake up young master" Aragorn did not move "Aragorn you must wake up" still Aragorn did not budge and the elf, beginning to lose his patience, roughly shrugged the man's shoulder causing him to unwillingly drop the parchment onto the floor, it then rolled under the bed and out of site.  
  
"Young Aragorn, please wake up." The elf made his way towards the window and drew open the velvet red curtains. Light quickly filled the room and illuminated every dark corner.  
  
Aragorn moaned and covered his eyes, trying to shield them from the light. "Good morning, what's with the rude awakening?"  
  
"I am sorry Aragorn but I had to get you to wake up Lord Elrond wishes to see you before breakfast; he says that its important and that you are to go to him immediately."  
  
Aragorn unwrapped himself from the embrace of the soft sheets, leaped off the bed and then tried to stand up straight, still a little sleepy from before.  
  
"Thank you" Aragorn said rubbing his hand against his throat.  
  
"I have left some mead for you on the side table, drink it in good health."  
  
Once again Aragon thanked the elf graciously, then opened his closet and reached for dress attire suitable for breakfast. One thing that Aragorn had learned was that at every occasion in Rivendell one must dress respectable for it was an insult to every one to show up in scraps and rags. After a quick sip of mead Aragorn headed towards the main hall and found himself in the doorway in front of Lord Elrond's quarters. He stood there for a moment but for some strange reason couldn't bring himself to knock on the grand doors that lay before him. He wanted to knock, he had to knock, but he couldn't. It was as if something was holding him back, as if something was stopping him.  
  
He couldn't do it he couldn't see Elrond. How could he see Lord Elrond when he had betrayed his daughter, betrayed her trust and at the same time betrayed his trust? He couldn't do it he couldn't see him but as he turned around and began to walk away the giant doors slowly opened and Elrond stepped out from behind them. He stood there, so regal so majestic. Elrond was an elf of great stature and still retained much of the build he had had over 6,000 years ago.  
  
"Ah Aragorn, good morning."  
  
That voice! It cracked its way into Aragorn's head and poked at his mind, such a strong and powerful voice. It was the voice of a leader, the voice of ruler loved by all but to Aragorn it was painful. To hear his voice would send goose bumps up and down his arm. That voice never failed to fill Aragorn's every being with guilt, never failed to remind him of his ill doings and his betrayal.  
  
With all his strength Aragorn tried to speak but could only get out, "G-o-o- o-o m-i-i-i-i-rning."  
  
Elrond tilted his head to the side in bemusement "Are you alright son?"  
  
Son... he called him son.  
  
"Yes sire, I am alright."  
  
"Then step inside my quarters. I wish to have a word with you my son." Aragorn's heart began to quicken and as he stepped inside the bedroom his nervousness grew even more.  
  
"Shut the door would you Aragorn?"  
  
He turned to close the doors and then took a seat on one of the gold- painted Elven chairs. He tried to sit as far away from Elrond as possible.  
  
"Aragorn I wish to speak with you about my daughter."  
  
His daughter! This was it, it was over, and Elrond knew about his deceit and any moment now he would be asking him to leave Rivendell and never see his daughter again. His palms began to sweat and his heartbeat was so fast now that it felt as if his heart was about to pop clear out of his chest.  
  
"My daughter loves you very much and she is very excited about the wedding but I fear there is something wrong"  
  
He knows! I can't believe it he knows!  
  
"I want to discuss with you the arrangements of the wedding, we have been so busy around here that we have completely forgotten to ask for your input. After all it is your wedding to, or is it not." That was it? He was so relieved but he still wanted to get out of there as soon as possible.  
  
"Umm i..i..it really doesn't matter. Anything that Arwen decides is fine with me.  
  
"Alright then, if that is what you wish. You may proceed to breakfast now"  
  
Aragorn quickly rose to his feet and left the room running back towards his bedroom where he could be alone. He reached his room and hurried to open the door. He ran inside, shut the door, and locked it tight. He then hurried to the window to shut the drapes.  
  
The room was seemingly dark, it was quiet and Aragorn felt much better now that he was alone. It seemed now that the only time he felt truly at peace was when he was alone with himself. He walked towards the mirror and instead of seeing the strong independent man that he was, he saw someone who wasn't even worth marrying, someone not fit to be with such a fair woman as Arwen.  
  
He stood there for a moment pondering empty thoughts. He titled his head and down at his clothes as if wondering what they were covering. Aragorn undid the buttons of his shirt then threw it unto the ground. His chest was bare. He placed his hand on his left pec and could feel his hard coarse nipple brushing up against his hand. He moved his hand over to his other nipple and gently rubbed it. Aragorn watched himself in the mirror and though he didn't like what he was seeing he continued to stroke himself gently gently.  
  
His hands moved slowly down his body and reached his pants. Aragorn undid his pants and they fell to the floor exposing his most sensitive body element. At the moment he was completely uncovered but he didn't care. After all why should he care, he was alone and being naked was nothing to be ashamed of. He liked his body from his rock hard pecs to his muscled arms right down to his perfect abs. It was himself that he didn't like, his mind, his soul, his very being but he was very proud of his body. Soon he came to find himself heavy and could no longer support his body so he collapsed on the oversized Elven bed and laid there looking up at the ceiling, the ceiling which once had the enlightening colors and subtle beauty of the night sky but now seemed empty and meaningless much like him.  
  
Aragorn tried to fall asleep but couldn't. There were too many things rushing through his mind, too many thoughts, worries, and qualms that seemed to fill his every moment with more grief. It was hot and though he wasn't wearing anything he began to sweat incessantly  
  
The doorknob budged and Arwen called from the other side. "Aragorn are you alright."  
  
He waited a while before answering but then spoke "Yes love I'm perfectly fine" How could he lie to her when the truth was that he wasn't fine, he was more tormented then he had ever been before in his life.  
  
"Then why is the door locked? Open the door darling."  
  
Aragorn quickly rose to his feet and slipped into a robe then walked to the door and unlocked it. He slowly turned the knob, trying to give himself time to prepare for more lies, and opened to the door.  
  
Here she was, standing there in all her beauty, the woman that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. The woman he loved with all of his heart and soul. The woman he's been lying to ever since his return from the quest for ring.  
  
"Why weren't you at breakfast, love?"  
  
"I guess I wasn't very hungry."  
  
Arwen looked at him puzzled and placed her hand on his cheek and ran it down his face and unto his shoulder. "Alright but just don't make a habit of it. I don't want to have you starving yourself."  
  
"I won't I promise."  
  
Aragorn stepped out of the room and headed down the hall.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
Aragorn did not stop nor did he turn his head, he just said, "I feel mucked, I'm just going to take a short shower" and kept walking.  
  
"Alright then" Arwen said but gave a look of dismay anyway.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The walk to the bathrooms was an unusually long one. He had not planned on taking a shower but for some reason he didn't feel like seeing Arwen now. He felt like being alone, alone with himself. He liked the solitude that he had inside his bedroom before Arwen interrupted him.  
  
The sun had just reached its peak when Aragorn reached the bathrooms in the palace. Two large corridors separated the male and female bathrooms. A lightly colored pink feather signaled the entrance to the female bathroom and a plain white feather signaled the entrance the male bathroom. Aragorn entered the bathroom with dissent loathing the reason that he was here. After all he was here to escape from the pressures of his life, to escape from the lies, and from everyone who thought of him as an honorable man with good intentions.  
  
The bathroom was empty, the stalls were vacant, and the showers were unfilled. No signs of life were visible anywhere. Aragorn was finally alone. This newfound solitude gave Aragorn a chance to notice the magnificent elegance of this Elven bathroom. This had been the most beautiful lavatory he had ever been in. The floors were spotless and shone as they reflected the light from the sun entering from the one solitary window in the room. The sinks were encrusted in pure marble and were surrounded completely by beautiful soaps and cleansing products arranged very neatly in a specific order. The stalls were clean and well taken care of and each shower was large enough to fit three full-size robust men.  
  
Aragon let out a long sigh then undid his clothes and placed them neatly on the marble counter top. Then he stepped inside one of the shower stands and turned on the water. A gentle sprinkle fell upon Aragorn's body that relaxed his every muscle. The warm water was soothing and as each drop splashed up against his chest he felt a new found peace that he wished would last forever.  
  
Cre..e..e..ak!  
  
Aragorn stopped his motions to listen closer to the noise. Someone had entered the bathroom. He was no longer alone and felt his peace slowly slip away. Not thinking about it any further Aragorn continued with his shower hoping that whoever had come in would soon be leaving. He increased the pressure of the water and picked up a bar of soap that lay on the soap dish. It had been a long morning and all he wanted to do was stay there in that one shower stand all day.  
  
Aragorn heard another creak and guessed that he still wasn't alone. Then he heard the sound of rushing water probably coming from one of the faucets on the sink. The sound of clothes hitting the floor reached Aragorn's ear and he figured that whoever was in the bathroom wanted to shower just as Aragorn was. He turned his head facing the wall in attempt to hide his face. Even though there was a shower curtain between him and the rest of the bathroom he still didn't want to be seen.  
  
He heard the noise of curtains swooshing then quickly realized that it was his stand that was being invaded. Aragorn turned around and was surprised to see Arwen standing there as bare as he was.  
  
"What are you.?"  
  
Arwen placed her finger on Aragorn's lips and ran her other hand through Aragorn's thick radiant.  
  
"I'm here for you. I want to be with you. I sense that you're troubled and I'm here to help you. I want to be here for you."  
  
At that moment Aragorn was not thinking of his betrayal or his guilt all he thought of was how fortunate he was to have such an amazing woman in his life. He ran his hands down her slender back and grasped her shoulder blade pulling her closer to him. Their bodies joined together and as the water from the shower ran down their backs their hearts filled with sensual delights.  
  
They moved slightly from side to side in an almost rhythmic motion as Arwen filled the silence with a low hum from an old Elvish song she had learned when she was just a young elf. Aragorn felt his soul uplifted as he listened to the comforting melody and ran his hands up and down Arwen's soft warm body. Somehow being alone didn't compare to what he was feeling now. He loved Arwen and for the moment he seemed to love himself also. 


	5. The Letter

A Meeting of Lovers  
Chapter Five: The Letter  
  
Gentle moaning arose from beyond the white door at the end of the hall; the white door with its carvings of celestial beings indulging in the beauty of their surroundings and flouncing about with no care whatsoever, the white door with its images of man and woman as they were meant to be, bare with no boundaries or restrictions, no hatred or judgment, just love, love for one another and love for nature and its continual beauty.  
  
A young elf was passing the large door on his way to the dining hall when a strange sound reached his ear so he stopped in front of it and pressed his ear against the smooth wood.  
  
"A-a-a-a-a-h" a young woman moaned incessantly  
  
The young elf found himself unable to remove his ear from the door and instead placed his hand upon the wall as if trying to grasp it within his palm. His hand became sweaty and his fingers slid off the wall as he tried to position himself so he could hear every motion on the other side.  
  
The moaning continued each noise louder than the last.  
  
"O-o-o-o-h yes, o-o-o-h yeah" the woman continued. The elf began to sense an unfamiliar feeling arise. He could feel a hardening in his pants. His pants began to tighten and as he looked down he could see movement from under the fabric and could feel excitement like he'd never felt before. Sweat dripped from down his forehead and he slowly slid his hands down and into his undergarment to touch what he'd always known was there but was never aware of. A surge of ecstasy flowed throughout his body but quickly halted when the door was opened and a very tall burly man stepped out from behind the entry.  
  
The startled elf quickly removed his hand from out of his garment and looked the man in the eyes.  
  
He greeted the young elf and gave him a smile.  
  
"Hello Aragorn I.I was just on my way to the dining hall for dinner" the elf said with a slight stutter.  
  
Aragorn nodded his head then closed the door.  
  
The little elf exhaled loudly, wiped the sweat from his forehead, and then ran as fast as he could down the hall.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Who was there Aragorn?"  
  
"Just Trenor darling," he said to Arwen who was lying on the large bed with only the sheets to cover her naked body.  
  
"He is a sweet boy," she replied.  
  
"Yes he is," said Aragorn and a slight grin appeared on his face.  
  
Arwen got up from the bed, holding up the large satin sheet with one hand and fixing her hair with the other, and headed toward the closet. She dropped the sheet on the floor and shivered as the wind caressed her soft glistening body. Se reached into the closet and pulled out her light blue robe then slipped it on.  
  
"I'm going to get ready for dinner Aragorn, you should do the same. Father is expecting us and he wants us to be prompt."  
  
"Alright my sweet."  
  
Aragorn kissed Arwen on the cheek than closed the door as she stepped out.  
  
He grabbed his clothes from the closet, a ruffled shirt with a pair of stylish brown pants, but instead of changing into them he turned around and dropped them near the side table drawer then flopped down onto the bed and buried his head in the pillow. For a moment he felt nothing, he saw nothing and all he could do was breathe. It was relaxing but then he remembered what Arwen had said: Father is expecting us and he wants us to be prompt, so he got up and picked up his clothes to get changed.  
  
Aragorn first put on his brown dress pants than reached for his shirt. Aragorn slid one arm into one sleeve but when he reached for the next sleeve a button from the top collar ripped off, fell unto the floor, and rolled under the bed.  
  
"Darn that button"  
  
Aragorn kneeled down to retrieve the button. He slid his hand under the bed and felt around for the object. After one or two attempts he managed to pull out a hairbrush and a few of Arwen's hair ornaments that were thought to be lost. He reached in one more time but instead of pulling out his renegade button he pulled out a small piece of very fine very expensive parchment rolled up with a small yellow ribbon tied in the middle.  
  
"Now what's this?"  
  
He took off the ribbon and opened the parchment. It was a letter for him written in very fine hand writing in dark green ink. His eyes widened as he began to read. He could not believe whom it was from. It was a letter from Eowyn all the way in Rohan. It read:  
  
My Dearest Aragorn,  
The night we spent together was spectacular. I cannot say that I haven't wanted that for longest time, to touch your rough dark skin, to press my lips upon yours, and to have you ravage my body. I have longed to have you press your body up against mine and to feel your warm embrace. When you reached over to kiss me I couldn't help but feel a tiny bit guilty about having you betray your love but that feeling quickly disappeared once you lifted me on top of you and gave me complete access to your body. Aragorn, you are the most wonderful man I have ever met in my entire life. You are every woman's dream and now that I have had a taste of you I can't imagine the rest of my life without your sweet nectar. I wish you would reconsider your life and come live with me in Rohan. I can promise you that we would live a long and happy life together. My darling Aragorn I need you. I need to be in your loving arms again. I love you Aragorn, like I have never loved any man before. My uncle will always welcome you to Rohan. You saved us and for that he is eternally grateful so living here is no problem. I know that you will come to realize that I am the perfect woman for you and that staying in Rivendell is a mistake. Please come back to me darling. I will be waiting for you.  
Awaiting you lovingly,  
Eowyn  
  
Aragorn was in complete shock. He could not believe what he had just read. Just when he had finally been able to move on and forget his horrible mistake he receives this letter. Eowyn had actually had the nerve to write to him and ask him to abandon Arwen.  
  
Arwen, Oh no! If she found this letter their relationship would be over. He couldn't let her find this letter.  
  
Cre.e.e.e.e.k.  
  
Aragorn heard something from behind and quickly turned around to see what it was.  
  
Oh no! It was Arwen she had come back and she was dressed in a beautiful violet gown with jasmine flowers neatly arranged in her hair.  
  
Aragorn panicked  
  
"Aragorn why aren't you dressed yet?"  
  
"Uhh I.I.I," Aragorn stuttered unable to form any words.  
  
"What's the matter darling," she asked and gave him a look of puzzlement.  
  
Aragorn said nothing. Then she noticed the piece of parchment that Aragorn had in his hand.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
Aragorn panicked again as Arwen began to head toward him.  
  
"Can I see it?"  
  
"No," he responded loudly and Arwen gave him another look of bewilderment.  
  
"Please, let me see it," she said and tried to reach for it but Aragorn raised it high into the air, out of Arwen's reach.  
  
Arwen struggled and stood on the top of her toes but alas could not reach the letter so she gave up.  
  
"Alright then, if you don't want me to see it then I won't," she said then turned around as if she were going to leave the room.  
  
Aragorn let out a sigh of relief and lowered his hands to his side along with the letter in his hand but when he did Arwen immediately turned around and grabbed the piece of paper out of Aragorn's hand.  
  
Aragorn was completely shocked; he could not believe what Arwen had done but then as he came back into reality he saw Arwen looking at the letter. He quickly reached over her shoulder and grabbed it out of her hand, ripped it into little pieces and threw them out the window.  
  
Aragorn yanked the paper out of Arwen's hands quickly and she only had time to notice Eowyn's name on the bottom of the paper, but she was worried. She had heard the name Eowyn before. She had heard her father talk about her once while they were having dinner. She was the niece of the king of Rohan, a lovely woman but not exactly the most refined. She was raised a fighter and had the spirit of a warrior but nevertheless still beautiful. She remembered that Aragorn had been in Rohan before and was sure now that he had met her and that something had happened.  
  
Arwen became concerned and her face showed it.  
  
Now Aragorn was worried. He knew Arwen suspected something but he didn't know what to say. Should he lie to her and continue living this life of deceit or should he tell her the truth and hope that she would somehow understand?  
  
Arwen just stood there staring at Aragorn with her arms crossed, her face no longer looking concerned but a bit angry. Aragorn had to say something to make the situation better but he still had no idea what to say and Arwen wasn't saying anything at all, she simply stood there motionless with anger still firmly plastered on her face.  
  
"Uhh," Aragorn struggled for words but could not find any. Suddenly it hit him; he knew now what to say.  
  
"That letter came from Rohan," he said.  
  
"I know that but."  
  
"It was from Eowyn. She was writing to extend a hand of gratitude for helping to rescue Rohan from the evil white wizard. She simply wanted to say Thank you, that's all."  
  
Arwen hesitated for a moment and then said, "Is that all? For a moment I thought that something else was going on with you and her."  
  
"No absolutely nothing is going on between us, how could you suspect such a thing." Aragorn felt terrible lying to Arwen. The truth was that she was right. Something was going on between him and Eowyn but he couldn't tell her that, he just couldn't, it would break her heart.  
  
"Oh Aragorn, I apologize. How could I suspect such a terrible thing, of course nothing is going on? I know you wouldn't do anything to break my heart; it's just that the moment I saw her name I thought of you and her together kissing and doing other terrible things, but you would never do that. I must be out of my mind!"  
  
Arwen took Aragorn's hand and kissed it gently than she pressed both her hands against his chest and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
Aragorn's cheeks turned red as if from embarrassment then he nodded his head and took Arwen's hands in his own and said, "I would never do anything to hurt you darling, I love you and only you."  
  
Arwen smiled and nodded her head slowly in agreement. She kissed him again but on his lips this time then she turned around and headed out through the door without saying a word.  
  
Aragorn shut the door and then sat on the bed. He let out a long wistful sigh and ran his hand through his already messy hair.  
  
He sat there for what must have been at least an hour. He was sure that he had already missed all of dinner and part of dessert but it didn't matter, he wasn't hungry anyway, and how could he be hungry having lied to Arwen about the letter when the truth was the she was absolutely right about everything. Something was going on between him Eowyn, something terrible, something that would break Arwen's heart and almost certainly end his relationship with her.  
  
Aragorn flopped down on the bed and placed both his hands on his face. He felt so guilty and how could he not considering all the terrible things that he had done.  
  
"What have I done," he said in a low barely audible voice.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Time passed and the moon slowly rose into the night sky. Aragorn had completely lost track of time and as a result of over thinking his deception he had fallen asleep and hadn't notice when Arwen entered the room.  
  
Arwen stood there for a moment just looking down at Aragorn. He looked so peaceful and calm. Somehow she just couldn't believe what Aragorn had told her. Though it killed her to think about it she knew something had happened between him and Eowyn but she couldn't be sure. She had to find out. She had to know the truth so she could move on but she couldn't do anything now, it was too late and everyone was probably already asleep and besides, she was really tired. She had had a really big dinner.  
  
Arwen quietly undressed and trying not to make any noise, she slipped on her black sleeping gown. She didn't want to wake Aragorn up because he might want to do things that she wasn't really in the mood for now. She closed the window and shut the curtains and then slid under the bed covers and turned off the light. Now it was time for bed and at least for now she didn't have to worry about Eowyn or what she was going to do about her. She would worry about that in the morning.  
  
Arwen shut her eyes and hummed an old elvish lullaby her father used to sing to her when she was younger. She soon found herself lulling off to sleep where she would dream of her perfect wedding and living happily ever after with the man of her dreams. 


	6. Thoughts within the Darkness

A Meeting of Lovers  
  
Chapter Six: Thoughts within the Darkness  
  
Dark. No light could penetrate the murkiness, the shear gloom that spread throughout the entire room, no windows for daylight to enter, no chance of feeling the warmth of sunlight on his skin. He was confined to his four wall prison. His body chilled, he cringed at the thought of being stuck here in this indoor wasteland, at being stuck here forever, but where exactly was here.  
  
Where was he and how did he get here? Questions ran through his mind filling his head with worry and uncertainty.  
  
Why was he here? Did someone bring him here? Was he being held hostage?  
  
Each question left his mind just as quickly as it came but was replaced by yet another query.  
  
He didn't know where he was but somehow he felt he'd been here before, long ago but couldn't remember when. He couldn't remember how this place streamed with familiarity. He searched for answers only to come up empty. Nothing came to him, nothing at all, he couldn't remember anything at all, where he'd been, where he lived, or even who he was. He had no idea that beneath this rugged exterior lays a man with a heart, a man with feelings, a man of cruel deception. His mind was wiped blank of all knowledge.  
  
The hairs on his arms stood up at length. The room had become increasingly colder. He felt it. The cold swept his body, numbing his every limb. He shivered and huddled tightly in a nearby corner. He felt frozen. He felt his body slowly slipping away, slowly escaping into the darkness. He wrapped his arms around his legs which were pulled to his chests; laid his head on his knees, and closed his eyes trying to imagine he were somewhere else. Somewhere pleasant where light bathed his body and warmed his soul, but to no avail he could still feel the cold darkness slipping into the caverns of his mind invading his every thought, corrupting his mentality.  
  
Crack! Swish!  
  
Head still sideways on his legs he opened his eyes searching for the source the outlandish noise.  
  
Swish! Swish! There it was again, louder and more discordant.  
  
He unclasped his hands, feeling the stiffness of his bones, and tried to stand up grasping the walls for balance. He felt faint, lightheaded as if he had just drunk several pints of ale. He felt movement from behind and as quickly as he could, turned to check what it was. Nothing there but darkness. For a moment everything was quiet, everything was still. Now he was wondering if he had imagined the noise. Just my imagination, he thought but still he couldn't help but feel that he was not alone.  
  
"Alone."  
  
"What?" He wasn't alone, not anymore. Something was watching, something was stalking him, following him. He looked out and for a moment all he could see was darkness but then something caught his eye, something rustling in the distance.  
  
"Alone.You are. completely alone."  
  
"Am I? Am I really alone?"  
  
"Of course my dear, you have always have been alone. What did you think?  
  
He wanted to ignore it, to place his hands over his ears and hope it would go away but he couldn't help but listen, he felt he had to.  
  
Aragorn struggled for words. "My friends, my family."  
  
"Friends? Family? Sweetie you have no friends. No one wants you. No one wants to be with you. No one wants to love you. You are and always will be alone."  
  
These words struck Aragorn like a knife to his heart but he had no memory of friends or family. Could it be that this thing was right, was he really alone?  
  
"You got it now" The voice had changed. It was no longer the booming ominous voice that filled his soul with torment but a soothing voice that seemed almost familiar.  
  
"You're no good. You're an animal, wild and boorish." He had heard this voice before, heard it in his dreams, in his heart. This voice struck deception deep into his thoughts.  
  
Suddenly a light from out of seemingly nowhere illuminated a small portion of the darkened room. A thin figure walked out of the shadows, robes rustling, and into the light. She stood there, wicked smile plastered on her face, head turned sideways. Her long black hair hung limply over her pointed ears.  
  
Aragorn's mouth hung open. He couldn't believe it. It was Arwen who was tormenting him. It all came back to him. As soon as he looked into her indiscernible eyes he began to remember everything, who he was, his past, where he lived. She was standing there, dress swaying in the breeze, the breeze which seemed to appear out of nowhere, waving her index finger from side to side and shaking her head disapprovingly.  
  
"You've been a naughty boy haven't you, sleeping with the local slut." Arwen spoke in a voice unlike her own filling Aragorn's every inch with fear.  
  
"What?" Aragorn cried, barely able to form the words.  
  
"You aren't surprised are you? You had to know I'd find out sometime or did you plan to always hide your deceit." She looked down at him, eyes like dark pools, staring directly into him, into his soul. She spoke, breaking his spirit, squashing his hope.  
  
Aragorn knelt down as if at the mercy of a cruel master tormenting his lowly servant. He felt dirty, unclean, and unfit to live.  
  
She walked towards him and knelt down next to him. She pressed her lips against his ear and uttered one word, "cheater."  
  
That final word broke his spirit. It was all she needed to say to make him feel even worse. His insides churned with pain. He clutched his chest trying to stop the pain in his heart but Arwen grabbed his arm and raised him to his feet. They were now face to face. Aragorn stared into her eyes but didn't see the loving, gentle look that he grew to love but instead saw a set of deep black as night empty pools which radiated hate from every angle.  
  
She grabbed his other arm and viciously threw him against the wall. His bones ached. She was never this strong before, he thought hoping that soon Arwen would realize that this was all a mistake, though deep down he knew it wasn't, he knew that everything she had said was true though he didn't want to admit it. Pain coursed through his body. He could no longer stand. His body felt torn, his legs, his arms, everything, everything felt broken. When was it that he became so weak, so fragile, and vulnerable to such feeble attacks? He couldn't move and once more he couldn't believe that Arwen, the love of his life had put him here in such a state of difficulty. He closed his eyes hoping that the pain would go away, hoping that he could somehow escape the torment and wake up to happiness.  
  
* * * * *  
  
He opened his eyes, his body no longer aching, and found himself in the dark again but this dark had no anguish, it held no unbearable cold, in fact he felt quite warm between the satin sheets of his bed. He stretched out his arm and turned on the lamp that lay on his side table drawer. The small lamp lit up only a small portion of the room, limiting his view. He looked to his side and saw her resting there beside him. She looked so angelic, so peaceful. It was hard for him to believe that only moments ago she was needlessly torturing him, causing him pain like he'd never felt.  
  
It was just a dream, just a terrible dream, one which he hoped he would never have to relive, but watching her, just looking down upon her only made him feel worse. It only reminded him of the terrible feeling he got when he looked into her malicious, hate-filled eyes.  
  
He quickly unwrapped himself from within the soft comfort of his bed, put on a pair of pants, slipped on the nearest shirt he could find and stood there in the middle of the room wondering what he would do next. He looked over at Arwen and then realized what he had to do. Aragorn turned off the light and left nothing behind but darkness.  
  
* * * * *  
  
She shook violently and moved her body coarsely, her legs quivering, arms waving widely in the air. She gave loud discordant noises and then knocked the lamp off its position on the side table drawer and onto the floor. The sound of marble hitting the hard cold floor awakened her quickly, her hard breathing echoing through the room. She wiped the beads of sweat off her forehead with the back of her hand and then placed the same hand over her heart. She slowly caught her breath and removed the sheets from over her body, her smooth legs shivering from the cold breeze entering through the open window.  
  
She turned facing the side table drawer and noticed that the lamp wasn't there, her legs now dangling on the side of the bed. She ran her hand through her hair in an attempt to straighten it then stood up but stepped on a piece of broken lamp.  
  
"Ouch!" Arwen whimpered as she dug the shard out from the bottom of her foot. Small beads of blood dripped from her foot unto the floor as she scrambled through her drawer to find something to stop the bleeding. It was no good, everything was too dark. She couldn't see a thing so she spread over her bed onto the other side to turn on Aragorn's lamp. She reached for the lamp and noticed the absence of one very large muscular man, Where is Aragorn, she wondered as she grabbed the bedpost trying to keep her balance.  
  
Arwen sank slightly as she slipped into the indentation on the bed left by Aragorn's body, but no Aragorn. Where has he gone, she questioned then shook her head as if trying to erase the question from her memory. She flicked the switch on the lamp and quickly a small portion of the room was lit, just enough light for her to find a small packet of gauze which she wrapped around her foot.  
  
Arwen looked down at the bed and slowly ran her hands past the indent left by Aragorn.  
  
Oh Aragorn. She walked over to the window and sat there watching the sun slowly rise and bathe everything with its gentle rays. She sat there wondering what she would do next. Should she just forget about the letter and move on or should she satisfy her curiosity and find out exactly what went on in Rohan? She didn't know what to do and right now she didn't want to worry about it. She shut the window and quietly made her way towards the door but then stopped at mid-room. She turned around and faced the window. She tilted her head sideways and wondered; didn't I shut this window last night?  
  
* * * * *  
  
A/N: Hey, I'm so sorry I took so long to update. I was really busy trying to cram for finals. I studied for like nine hours each day for my Biology final but don't worry, all that cramming really paid off, the test was super easy. I know what you're saying, finals were like weeks ago, but I got backed reading this great Harry/Draco fic. I guess I got caught up. Anyway, I hope you liked chapter six I know its not that long but trust me you're going to like chapter seven. I won't spoil it by giving you any hints. You're just going to have to wait to read it. Make sure you review, who knows if I get a lot of reviews I might just post chapter seven up sooner.  
  
Peace Out!  
  
Ps. make sure you recommend this story to your friends and have them review 


	7. Signs of goodbye

A Meeting of Lovers  
  
Chapter Seven: Signs of goodbye  
  
"Brr!" Arwen shivered as she splashed cold water against her face, each drop just as cold as the last. As she patted her face dry with a soft towel she kept asking herself the same question over and over again, *did I close that window last night?* She couldn't remember. It was all she'd been able to think about, all she'd been able to concentrate on, even all through breakfast. Somehow the prospect warm eggs and crispy bacon seemed meaningless compared to the trouble she was facing and the troubles that would soon lie ahead.  
  
*Did I close that window?* She kept asking herself that same question over and over again somehow expecting an answer or at least hoping to remember but to no avail, she kept coming up blank. The question only seemed important because of the fact that she hadn't seen Aragorn all day, hadn't seen his smiling face, hadn't heard his sweet soothing voice; there was no trace of him. She kept hoping that he would show up at breakfast but when he didn't she had to bear the long meal herself, making excuses for his absence.  
  
She searched endlessly for him, checking every room, passing every hallway but he was no where to be found. *What if he . . . but he couldn't have, could he have left?* Arwen's heart filled with worry at the thought of Aragorn running away, *but why would he leave, unless . . . it must have something to do with that Eowyn woman, that must be it.* Arwen placed both her hands over her face and gave a long sigh, beads of water still running down her face, again she patted her face dry and slowly made her way out of the bathroom.  
  
The hallways this morning were completely empty, devoid of all life. Everyone was probably down in the garden making preparations for the wedding that would probably never happen. Her wedding was supposed to be a day of happiness, a day of joy, the union of Aragorn and Arwen as one but now she wasn't she sure if that day would ever come, wasn't sure if she'd ever get the chance to walk down the aisle and find her lover looking into her eyes and reciting his vows, and worst of all she wasn't even sure if she'd ever she Aragorn again.  
  
As she walked she kept her head down hoping to somehow hide her tears from anyone who would mistakenly pass her but she knew that she would not come across anyone this far into the palace, she knew that everyone except herself was out getting everything ready for the big wedding, happily hanging garlands and arranging flowers, not knowing that trouble lay within the walls of Rivendell.  
  
At the end of the hall she stopped at a large white door with beautiful carvings, her door, and turned the knob but just as she was about to enter her dismal abandoned room she heard a voice call out to her in the distance. She turned her head slightly to see who it was, still holding it down to hide her tears. From the corner of her eye she could see a lean elf slowly making his way towards her, holding both his hands together as he walked.  
  
"Arwen," he held his head up high, "where have you been darling?"  
  
Arwen quickly passed her hands over her eyes in an attempt to hide any trace of despair and faced the tall elf holding her hands together the same way he did.  
  
"I haven't seen you since breakfast, where have you been," he asked; his voice gentle and calm.  
  
Arwen looked at him; a fake smile stuck firmly on her face, and softly said, "I've been in my room."  
  
"All day," he looked at her, brows furrowed, and unfolded his hands, "you've been here all day?"  
  
"Ye . . . yes I have," she said, her voice quavering.  
  
"Then why didn't you answer the door when I knocked earlier?"  
  
Arwen was nervous, she wasn't very good at lying and it showed.  
  
"Arwen? Are you alright, where were you?" His eyes shot daggers, freezing her, completely incapacitating her. She searched for words only to come up empty. She wanted to say something reassuring, something that would make it seem as if everything was fine, but she couldn't, she couldn't say everything was ok because it wasn't. Silence filled the hallway until finally one of them spoke.  
  
"Arwen tell me what's wrong." He placed a hand on her shoulder. Arwen found it comforting; his hands were soft and felt good against her body. She looked up at him and noticed how heavenly his emerald eyes were, so deep so full of passion.  
  
"Kingsley I'm sorry but now is not a good time for me."  
  
"Why? What's wrong; please tell me, I just want to help you." He moved his hand slowly from her shoulder onto her cheek, stroking her neck along the way.  
  
Arwen closed her eyes, losing herself within his touch, his sweet tender touch that seemed soothing and relaxing. She opened her mouth to speak but then realized what she was doing and quickly stopped herself. What could she be thinking, this isn't Aragorn it wouldn't be right to do this. She grabbed his hand and removed it from her cheek noticing how perfectly their hands fit together, each of her fingers laced neatly between his. As he gently stroked the side of her hand with his thumb she surveyed him, sizing him from head to toe. He was beautiful; somehow she hadn't noticed that before. He wasn't just handsome like any ordinary elf . . . no, he was beautiful, absolutely beautiful. His piercing green gaze sent a jolt straight into her heart, awakening her from her deep pool of self pity and doubt. His soft pale skin caressed her body giving her much needed comfort. His boyishly light blond hair shone brightly even in the darkness of the hallway. His muscular build and tall stature made her feel safe, secure, protected. She loved it, *but no this is wrong,* she thought, *he isn't Aragorn, he'll never be Aragorn.*  
  
She unlaced their fingers and opened her mouth to speak once more.  
  
"Kingsley, I. . ."  
  
"I know what bothers you," he spoke confidently as if positive he knew what was wrong.  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Yes, its Aragorn isn't it?"  
  
He knew, how was it possible that he knew Aragorn was gone, no one knew except Arwen, at least she thought no one else knew, but she had to be sure.  
  
"What about Aragorn?" She waited patiently for the answer hoping desperately he was wrong and that no one else knew of Aragorn's absence.  
  
"You don't love him, I know you don't; I've known it all along, I mean the very idea of refined elf princess such as yourself and a grubby man like Aragorn is absurd, at least to me it is," he blurted the words out quickly as if hoping that they would sink into her head before she could process them, "he is beneath you. You deserve better than him and you know that. You deserve . . . you deserve . . . me."  
  
Silence.  
  
At first Arwen was sure she'd heard him wrong but then it was clear she'd been accused of falsely loving Aragorn. Her sadness slowly turned to rage as hot menacing anger slowly boiled inside her. How could he possibly say such things, she loved Aragorn with all her heart, with all her soul, she would gladly give up everything if it meant being with him forever.  
  
Her face turned red as her anger surfaced. She pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes on Kingsley. She raised her right arm and swung her hand at his face.  
  
Pain. Shock. Kingsley gently rubbed his cheek, mouth wide open in surprise. Arwen had slapped him, and hard, he couldn't believe it. He looked at her and noticed she was still upset. Her cheeks were red not with pain but with anger, his words had obviously struck a chord with her. He had never seen her like this before, lips pursed, eyes narrowed directly at him. He had really upset her.  
  
"I'm sorry Arwen," he said a little less confidently, his eyes gazing at the floor, avoiding Arwen's face.  
  
Arwen said nothing and instead turned her back to him, went inside her room, and slammed the door right in his face.  
  
He stood there waiting, hoping that Arwen would realize he was right and go flying into his arms, but she didn't. The door stood closed and he heard a click sound on the other side, probably the lock. Realizing that Arwen wasn't going to come out, he turned around and began walking away slowly fading into the darkness of the hallway.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Arwen lay on her bed looking up at the ceiling, trying to think. She had been replaying the same event over and over, repeating the same words in her mind . . . *you don't love him.* How could he possibly accuse Arwen of not loving Aragorn? The very idea was ludicrous but if it was than why couldn't she stop thinking about it. Could it be that the flame she holds for Aragorn is slowly burning out. She couldn't think she couldn't concentrate not with all the noise being made outside.  
  
She positioned herself so that she was sitting up facing the window which still stood open though the curtains were pulled together blocking all sunlight that would threaten to brighten her depress-filled room. For some reason she couldn't bring herself to close it. Part of her thought that if Aragorn had left through the window, that he would return through it and if it were closed he wouldn't be able to, but part of her also knew that Aragorn probably wasn't coming back and that was what killed her, what tore away at her and filled her with misery.  
  
Deciding that Aragorn wasn't coming back anytime soon, she stood and started walking over to the window when a small piece of parchment caught her eye. She bent down to pick it up, feeling a sharp pain in her foot where the broken piece of lamp had embedded itself. She turned over the parchment and noticed that there was writing on it but couldn't make it out due to the darkness of the room. Arwen made her way back to her bed and turned on Aragorn's lamp hoping the dim light would allow her to read what was on the parchment. The letters became clear and now she could see that it had bold very neat writing on it, writing she recognized right away as Aragorn's. She slowly read it through; not wanting to miss a thing, hoping it would help explain what had happened to her lost lover. She absorbed each word as if it were food helping to feed her soul but soon found herself more depressed than before. She clutched her chest, pain coursing through her body. She collapsed and fell onto the floor letting the letter fly from her hand and land inches away from her head. With her legs raised to her chest, she wrapped her arms around them tightly bringing her hands together. Tears escaped from her eyes, dripping over her cheeks, and landing softly on the floor. The letter had explained everything. She knew now the truth, the painful truth that confirmed all her suspicions. That letter, that stupid letter explained everything.  
  
Arwen managed to unlock the hold she had on her legs and crawled to where the letter had landed. She picked it up and read it again hoping that somehow it would be different, that it would tell her that she was wrong and Aragorn hadn't slept with another woman but it didn't. It read the same. It read:  
  
My dearest Arwen,  
  
Though it pains me to say it, I haven't been the man you thought I was. I have been hiding behind a mask of betrayal and distrust and though your heart calls out to me I cannot answer, too afraid of the truth, the truth which haunts my dreams and plagues my life with misery and torment. My pain is not one that can be healed by your smiling face or warm touch because the truth is that I have not been loyal to you, I have not been loyal to us. I have succumbed to temptation by taking refuge in the arms of another. . . Eowyn. I have given myself to her, opening my body to her completely. I know this must be painful for you to read but I felt that you deserved to know the truth. I could not bear to tell you in person, too afraid that your reaction would hurt me even more. The pain I hold is mine to bear alone which is why I have left you and left Rivendell. I could not continue lying to you anymore; I could not bear to hurt you so I felt it was best for me to leave. Do not weep for me my love; your tears would only be wasted on a soul like mine. I know that in time you will move on and find someone more deserving. I will never forget you, my love for you is endless but I need to find where I belong. I wish you happiness and hope that you will find comfort in the arms of another.  
  
I will always love you,  
  
Aragorn  
  
Despair had dug itself deep into her skin, taking control of her body, making its home in the depths of her being. She felt it; it was a part of her now. She felt as if a wall had built itself around her heart and slowly close in on it, flattening it, and breaking her.  
  
The noise outside began to fade, becoming low and inaudible; soon she couldn't hear anything at all. It was as if she were moving farther and farther away, escaping the bustle of reality and fading into empty space. Her body was still on the floor of her room but she wasn't, her mind wasn't. She was fading into the shadows becoming part of the emptiness that was the dark. She couldn't cry anymore, couldn't touch, and couldn't feel. She was broken, she was done. Aragorn betrayed her, her love was finished, and she knew it. He was gone . . . forever and she was left with nothing but darkness, because for Arwen, the flame had died.  
  
* * * * *  
  
A/N: I am so so sorry that I took so long to post chapter seven but I have a good excuse. My uncle offered me a job at his company and of course being the money hungry person that I am I took it. Let me tell you the pay is great but enough about that. I hope you all enjoyed chapter seven, I know it's a little depressing but hey that's what angst is all about and I want to tell you now that it's only going to get worse for them before it gets better. School for me starts on August 25 and I still haven't finished the summer reading that was assigned (my school even gives homework during the summer) which means that it will be a while before I post chapter eight but I promise you all that I will have chapter eight up by the beginning of September. I know it's a long time and I apologize *author hits himself repeatedly with assigned book* but I hope that you all will continue reading and enjoying my story. I love you all and I want to take this time to thank all of you who reviewed.  
  
Ps. Please review and recommend this story to your friends. Have you all noticed how much I love reviews? I'm addicted to them. 


End file.
